Master of Deception
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: Yukina is a Japanese-French boy that appears to be bright, cheerful, and nice, but he has a much darker side due to certain circumstances he was faced with when he was younger. After a certain incident then Yukina has to attend a new school in the middle of the school year. he meets people that will change him for the better. Contains Yaoi.
1. First Day

Chapter 1- New School

Just to tell everyone this story contains Yoai (Boy x Boy). Yeah that's right this is a gay story so if you don't like boy on boy interaction and relationships then politely click your back button it's there for a reason. If not just read and enjoy.

Yukina opened his eyes at the feeling of being shaken persistently, and rolled over on his side trying to ignore the sensation not quite ready to be awakened. He sighed as it stopped until what felt like a foot harshly made contact with his stomach, and he groaned before he opened his eyes as a deep voice started calling his name. He looked at whoever was calling him and quickly rolled off the bed with a very, in his opinion, manly squeal.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" the voice asked. He did a double take as he peeped over the edge of the bed. He stood up and breathed a sigh of relief before stretching.

"You looked like a red haired version of The Grudge girl, Ryoma." Yukina explained as he started to do his morning scratches. Ryoma rolled his eyes as the boy started arching at how good the scratching felt.

"I just got out of the shower. I tried to walk you up before I got in but you wouldn't obviously so I was debating just leaving your ass and making you walk but it's our first day so I decided to play nice." Ryoma explained as he pushed his long hair that reached just above the middle of his back out of his face.

"Ahhh I was having such a nice dream to I was surrounded by-"

"I don't even want to know what goes on inside that head of yours." Ryoma cut him off. A dark look crossed Yukina's face, and a malicious look crossed Yukina's pale green eyes. Ryoma shivered he had forgotten Yukina hated when people do that to him. He just stared at Yukina for a while and shook his head.

"What?" Yukina questioned as he started towards the bathroom that was attached to his room.

"You look weird without longish hair." Ryoma said as he walked out of Yukina's room, "Hurry up I won't be late for anyone not even you." Yukina pouted and ran a hair through his new spiky short locks. He had decided since he was going to go to a new school he might as well have a new look. Plus his damn family decided he needed a new look after that incident last week. He didn't think it had been that serious but apparently it was if they relocated him in the middle of the school year. While he had been thinking he had unconsciously began running his shower. He stripped out of his blue plaid boxer briefs and stepped into the steaming hot water. He nearly moaned at how good the water felt on his skin. He didn't have time to really enjoy it since he was in a rush at the moment. He washed himself three times quickly and conditioned himself. He quickly hopped out the shower almost falling when his wet foot slipped on the tile floor. He almost ended up in a split but much to his pleasure he caught himself.

"Damn that was close." He sighed and finished up the rest of his routine. He didn't have time to do anything with his unruly light bronze hair so he just toweled it off a little and strutted into his bedroom, naked. He walked over to his drawers and pulled orange boxer briefs, a black undershirt, a vest that was black but faded to grey with ripped sleeves and edges that were orange with a skull over his heart, black skinny jeans out, and grey socks. He dressed quickly and pulled his grey boots with black and orange laces from under his bed. He looked at the shelves that held his many headphones on mannequin heads, and pulled off the orange headphones with a skull on either headphone. Yukina grabbed his bag, keys, chain wallet, and his handy scissors before he ran down the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed the lunch he had made for himself since Ryoma had already taken his own. He grabbed a variety of fruit in hopes of filling himself up since he didn't have enough time to actually make himself something.

"Fastest you've ever gotten ready, pretty boy. By the way we're not late" Ryoma teased when he stepped outside and locked the door,"I'm driving today." Ryoma told him and Yukina scowled.

"We both have cars we could easily go separately." Yukina said as he walked over to his car but Ryoma quickly intercepted his path and Yukina glared at him before swiftly pulling the scissors out of his pocket. He held the point to Ryoma's neck making the slightly taller boy freeze.

"Y-Yukina you are not allowed to have sharp objects unless you're cooking." Ryoma reminded him but Yukina just smiled.

"Ciaran Ryoma Cillian WHY am I not allowed to drive my car?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Y-yo're dad called this m-morning and said you're not allowed to drive." Ryoma told him and had to tilt his head back farther as more pressure was added to the sharp scissors.

"I have keys don't I?" He asked rhetorically.

"True but he said he knows the mileage on the car and if you move it he's gonna take it." Ryoma explained. Yukina's eyes narrowed before he sighed and drew the scissors back putting them in his pocket then smiled.

"That's all I needed to know Ryoma." He told him cheerfully and got into Ryoma's car. Ryoma released a breath he didn't know he was holding and got into the driver's seat. He pulled off and as he was driving Yukina turned on the radio. It started off with him sing along with the radio then he was hanging his entire upper body out of the car, and sung to pedestrians or other drivers. Ryoma was laughing when they stopped at a red light and Ryoma sung out to a girl.

" I see you walkinggg~ with that long flowing haaaaair~. I wonder if it's all naturalllll~. That dress is a little too shortttt~ but You. Are. Working. Iiiiit~." Ryoma hurried and pulled off then pulled Yukina back in the window when they went past the police. Yukina was insistent on singing to the officers. Luck for them the officers in the car were quite amused and impressed by Yukina's singing.

"You better be glad you can sing or we'd have been pulled over so many times already." Ryoma laughed.

"No. It is because I'm attractive _and_ I can sing." Yukina playfully corrected.

"Yes excuse me. Just look at the way the bronze hair catches the sunlight, that smooth creamy peach skin, and those unique pale green eyes." Ryoma pointed out dramatically.

The two laughed together as the pulled up in the school parking lot. Yukina was instantly out of the car singing a random sang loudly and started attracting attention as he started dancing while he sung. By the time he was done he had attracted quite a bit of attention. Ryoma rolled his blue-grey eyes and took their stuff out of the car as a girl that was quite fair skinned with waist length straight bright orange hair, and light brown eyes came up to Yukina looking really excited. Yukina took note of her pink dress and the magenta flower in her hair as well as the two moles under her left eye as well as the one at the left corner of her lips. Yukina could practically see her emitting sunshine and rainbows. Yukina looked at the girl expectantly not really having to look down the girl was probably a good three or four inches shorter than him.

"Wow you can really sing, and your dancing is good, it was absolutely captivating, I almost fell in love then I realized how stupid that would be so I didn't, Oh where are my manners I'm Lilium but you can call me Lili like the flower but with an I, You must be new here I've never seen you before, we don't get new students in the middle of the school year, I know everyone and I mean everyone so you can ask me anything about anyone, you should join the threatre club, choir, no maybe the dance team, wait scratch that how 'bout all three-" Yukina stared at her in absolute amazement of how she said that all in one breath with no problem. He was sure she had been planning to say more until a boy, which looked like a more masculine copy of her except with his long orange hair pulled into a fish bone braid, came and put his hand over here mouth.

"I do apologize from my sister she can be quite…energetic." He told him and Yukina laughed waving it off.

"No, No it's fine I don't mind at all I'm just amazed she could say so much in one breath."

"I am Liam by the way, Lili's twin brother." He introduced.

"Oh I'm Yukina." He said and smiled then realized that Liam was staring past him to his side.

"Ah I'm sorry I zoned out I'm Ryoma. I'm in charge of keeping this rambunctious child here out of trouble." Ryoma said suddenly causing Yukina to jump when a hand tousled his wet hair causing them to become even more unruly.

Liam smiled at Ryoma pleasantly and his sister stared at him like an alien creature.

"Since when do you smile in the morning or at all in public?" Lilium questioned, confused, and poked her brother's cheek. He swatted her away and looked at Ryoma before answering her, "Since now." He told her.

"I can show you both to the office to get your schedules." Liam offered. Lilium was really looking at him like he was crazy after he said that and she was quick to comment on her opinion, "Since when do you offer to help people voluntarily? Hello is this still Liam my stuck-up, cold, sarcastic brother." Lilium said waving her hand in his face. He glared and rolled his eyes,

"I am student council president, so it is my responsibility." He told her and gestured for them to follow. Yukina smirked at the orange haired male and thought about together their hair made the color of flames. Liam was walking pretty close in Ryoma's personal space which Ryoma either didn't mind or he didn't notice. Lilium was talking a mile a minute but he wasn't really paying attention, but if asked Yukina could repeat every word she had said in the order she had said. Yukina was glad for this ability as it came in handy at times. When they made it tio the office they retrieved their schedules. The school is awesome because they let you pick your elective classes as long as it wasn't full, which proved to be easy for Yukina. It turns out that Liam was in 12th like Ryoma and they had classes together. Yukina swore that the caramel eyed boy was about to explode with happiness before he composed himself and offered to show Ryoma to all his classes. Yukina rolled his eyes and took his schedule to look over it.

1st Period-7:00a.m-7:55a.m- Chemistry- Eleanor Lockhart-Room 213

2nd Period-8:00a.m-8:55a.m- English II-Trent Brackston- Room 208

3rd Period-9:00a.m-9:55a.m-Choir- Evelyn Mars-Room 104

4th Period-10:00a.m-10:55a.m-Gym- Leorio Simmons-Gym 1

5th Period-11:00a.m-12:30p.m- Geometry Honors- Destiel Marrez-Room 302

2nd Lunch-11:30a.m-12:00p.m- Cafeteria Staff- Cafeteria

6th Period-12:35p.m-1:15p.m-Economics- Griff Patterson-Room 314

7th Period-1:20p.m-2:00p.m-Home Economics-Glenda Simmons-Room 118

He nodded in approval and looked to see Ryoma and Liam were gone leaving him with Lilium, who was staring at him smiling.

"I can show you around." She said a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Naw I'm good you can go ahead and leave to your class." He said and waved her off. He missed the disappointed look on her face. He walked off with his schedule in hand not paying attention to what was in front of him and instead looked at the numbers on the wall trying to find his chemistry class.

"Damn where is- umph" he stopped in midsentence as something steel and cold hit him in the face hard. He fell to the floor holding his face, and his things scattered out of his half opened backpack then he felt his headphones slip off his head.

"Itai, Itai, Itai, Kusoooo." He gasped. A shadow fell over him causing him to look up and meet two ocean blue eyes as the boy squatted to his level. The boy was tan with unruly brown hair, and a stoic look on his face. The other boy was looking him over carefully and it made him feel bare before the other male. The boy finally spoke up and said,

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" His was deep and smooth washing over him making his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat. Yukina nodded dumbly and the boy grabbed his free hand to pull him up like a rag doll. Once they were up then Yukina's mouth almost dropped opened as he craned his neck to look up. The other teen was hugeeee, and Yukina took a step back, but the boy was still holding his hand. Yukina felt tiny in comparison to the oversized male, and Yukina wasn't short he was 5'10 yet he didn't even come up to the male's shoulder. He felt something dripping over his fingers, and the boy forced him to tilt his head back, "Blood." The boy said simply. Yukina wondered how hard he got hit to make his nose gush blood like it was. Good thing he decided to wear black today or he would have been pissed. The boy picked up his stuff, and then tugs him by the hand he had never released. Yukina let the teen lead him down the hall.

"W'ere are 'e goin'" Yukina asked nasally as he felt the blood gushing down his face .

"Nurse's office." The other boy told him and opened a door. He pushed Yukina in gently before he entered himself and closed the door behind him. He sat Yukina down on a stool and started rummaging around the room. He gave Yukina a towel to hold over his nose and it did better than his fingers to keep the blood at bay.

"S' 'ow are 'u sup'ose to 'eal vith a no'e bleed." He asked his voice coming out broken and nasally.

"Sit and wait." The boy told him. Yukina sighed and stared at the ceiling since he had to keep his head tilted back no matter how much for some strange reason he wanted to look at the quiet giant across the room from him. He could tell that the boy was staring at him and it made him self-conscious. His eyebrows furrowed he never felt self-conscious and he never really wanted to look at someone after he got a good look at them. He wondered why the other boy made him feel this way. He felt heat rush to his face and his heart pounding at the thought of how he must look to his companion right now. He fidgeted a little before stopping himself. He needed to know why his body reacted like this. Maybe he was getting sick or maybe it was the boy to the face. Either could be it considering he went out with wet hair today and he got hit in the face with a locker. It took thirty minutes to get his nose to stop bleeding all together. The Since there were strangely no mirror, but he got the feeling there was one in the other room connected the boy wasn't telling him about, the taller teen had held his face in his hand and gently cleaned him up and bandaged what he was sure was a huge growing bruise on his nose before he washed his hands.

"Thank you." Yukina told him ignoring the throbbing headache he had. He winced and the boy studied him carefully before he went over to one of the cabinets and tossed Yukina a bottle. Yukina caught it and read the label too see they were Extra strength pain killers.

"Take two." The boy told him and handed him a small paper cup of water.

"All students have access to this." Yukina asked with a raised eyebrow, and the other boy shook his head, showing him a key.

"So you have special privileges."

"Basically when the nurse isn't here." He told Yukina in a monotonous voice he was becoming familiar with. Yukina made to grab his bag but the boy beat him to it.

"I can carry my own stuff. I got hit in the face not my arms." Yukina protested half-heartedly. The taller boy shrugged at him and opened the door for him. Yukina pouted at the treatment but just followed the other boy's way of doing things. No need to piss off a giant who could step on him like a bug at any time.

"I have Chemistry even though there's only like five minutes left." Yukina told the boy who nodded and led him to the Chemistry room. When they got there the teacher stopped and glared at him.

"You must be the student. I don't care how new you are you cannot have been lost for forty minutes." She glowered but his sight of her was blocked when the other boy stepped in front of him. The teacher's demeanor changed completely. She was more unnerved now, and smiled nervously, " I don't have you until next period for honors what are you here for?" she asked him.

The boy pointed at him,"I injured him and helped him get cleaned up."

"It took forty minutes." She asked looking shocked.

"Yes ma'am I lost a lot of blood." He explained, and saw the horrified look on her face. "Ah-ah b-but don't worry it was an accident I should have been watching where I was going." He told her and she sighed in relief.

"I understand you're excused for today be more careful."

"Yes ma'am Yukina answered. He turned back to thank the boy again, but he was gone then it hit him all that time he hadn't asked the boy for his name.

'Ahhhhhh How could I be so stupid', he thought berating himself then another thought occurred to him,'Why do I care?'


	2. Getting to Know Him

Chapter 2-Getting to Know Him

Yukina's day was flying by it was already 4th period much to his dismay he had gym next. When looking over his schedule somehow he had completely missed the fact that he had Hell, um Gym. It's not like he's out of shape or lazy he just preferred not to get all hot and sweaty unless he was dancing. He hadn't even brought a change in clothes so there was no way in hell or on earth he was getting his ass on the gym floor. He walked over to Coach Simmons a man about his height that was muscular and lightly tanned, with his hair cut low. He politely explained his situation to the coach, who understood and let him sit out much to his joy. He spotted Lilium, who looked like she was looking for someone, on the bleachers and walked over to her then plopped down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Oh Yukina. Hi. I didn't know you were in my gym class." She laughed, and brushed her hair out of her face, and he noticed her eyes went to the left slightly just a hint of a movement but that's all he needed.  
"Liar." He said in a cold voice then blinked and smiled at her. She hadn't heard him, so she just kept smiling.

"So why are you sitting out?" He asked her.

"I forgot to bring my gym clothes. I can be such an airhead." She giggled and he saw her eyes twitch just barely to the left again. His eyes narrowed slightly but his smile stayed in place. He glanced at her bag and could see a shirt peeking out. He almost snorted 'At least if you lie get rid of all evidence that indicated you were lying' he thought.

"What a coincidence and here I was thinking you'd sat out just for me." He said in a playful tone.

"Of course not." She chuckled, but her eyes twitched to the left again. Yukina licked his lips and he leaned into her ready to lead her on and call her a lying fuck whore when he felt someone staring at him intensely causing his skin to prickle. He quickly looked away from Lilium's expectant face to quickly search out the eyes that were staring and his pale green ones clashed with heated ocean blue eyes. He was startled by how smothering the tall boy's gaze was and it caused Yukina to blush again much to his confusion and then a shiver ran down his spine as he saw those eyes move between him and something else. When his eyes traveled back to Yukina his gaze was like liquid fire over Yukina's skin at the anger and Yukina looked over to see Lilium invading his personal space. He quickly scooted away and looked up then stopped. What was he looking for…approval? Why had he moved? Why did he care what the taller boy thought? The coach blew his whistle to gain everyone's attention and the boy turned away but threw him one last smothering look at him over his shoulder before he went to where the rest of the class was standing. Then he noticed Lilium was close again staring at his arm.

"What?" he asked barely holding his annoyance he just decided that Lilium was useful to him for information.

"Is that a tattoo?" She asked excitedly, but then again when wasn't she excited, and pointed at the chain on his upper forearm. He nodded his head and told her

"Yeah it covers my whole back and one of the chains happened to go around my arm." He explained bored then he smiled.

"Hey Lilium can you tell me something?" he asked her.

"Yes! Sure!" She quickly said. He debated asking her some rather rude questions but decided not to.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at the tall teen as the class did laps around the large gym. His long legs allowed him to easily pass the others constantly without breaking a sweat. Lilium looked a little disappointed, and Yukina almost rolled his eyes must be because it wasn't about her.

"That's Dajan. He's Spanish, silent, cold, basketball captain and center. He's around 6'9 I think going from earlier on this year but I think he's grown an inch or two. He's…Why?" She asked her smile dropping and her eyes narrowing a little.

"No reason. He's just really nice." He said as he watched the boy run. His gaze was drawn back to Lilium when she started laughing so hard that he thought she was going to hurt herself. He stared at her curiously before looking at Dajan until Lilium got herself together. He turned back to look at her when she sat up and wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Are we talking about the same person? Dajan Torrez? The Tall, tan, Spanish, blue eyed, intense Dajan Torrez that I see over there running?" She asked. Yukina just nodded his head in confirmation.

"Don't know what gave you that opinion but the Dajan I know smacked a girl he didn't like for confessing to him with his locker door last year, He beat a guy so badly he got put in the hospital for flirting with his little sister two months ago, _and_ he kicked the assistant principal down the stairs LAST WEEK. So what did he do to make YOU think he was in any since of the word NICE?" She asked him.

"He accidentally hit me with his locker door and he helped me up, he carried all my stuff, he took care of my nose bleed, cleaned my face up and bandaged the bruise on my face." Yukina told her simply listing it off on his fingers, " Oh and then he walked me to class _and_ explained to my teacher why I was 40 minutes late." He added. Lilium stared at him looking like a gaping fish as she tried to formulate words.

"He must actually like you then he doesn't like anyone." That made Yukina's heart swell and he had to look away as he felt his face heat up, "Except-" He cut her off and pointed to a girl sitting by herself.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously and Lilium followed his finger then snorted, rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh that's Amberlee no one talks to her except- Hey! Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To talk to her." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He walked over and plopped down on the bleacher row below hers in front of her.

"Hey." He said.

"I don't need you to talk to me out of pity." She told him coldly.

"I didn't come to talk to you out of pity." He told her.

"What do you want then?" She asked looking annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if you liked Pierce the Veil." He told her smiling. She eyed him cautiously before speaking up.

"Yeah that's one of my favorite bands."

"Good." He stated and stood up on the bleacher. He slipped his headphones on and flicked through the music on his phone until he found the I Don't Care If You're Contagious Instrumental. He swayed to the beat waiting for his cue before he started.

"Bury Me in bedroom where I, I can sing you to sleep all night. Put me next to the open window, promise me a second time." He sung out and started being dramatic with the song. "Cause I don't want to leave without you buried by my side. I'd rather kill the one responsible for falling stars at night. 'Cause they fall all around me. The night can be deadly." He belted out and timed his movements with the beat. He put his imaginary microphone up to Amberlee and she giggle before he started back dancing putting the imaginary mic up to his mouth. He was unaware of everyone's attention on him.

"And they'll never take us alive. (Can you chase away the darkness?) To live in love and die. Last night she recited every reason she's fine. So we're heading there together at the same time, you sing while I drive." By this point everyone was staring at the two singing.

"Move like a fugitive tonight, Dance on Ambulance. 'Cause I would rather spend my life vacation in bed with you-" the coach interrupted him when his dancing became more sensual. Amberlee laughed and he instantly stopped seeing that the entire gymnasium was staring at him amused. He was getting wolf whistles and cat calls because of the last part, but it was Dajan's heated gaze that made him blush. The boy had a way of making him feel naked even though he was fully clothes. He quickly turned away, and started humming innocently as the coach started yelling at the students that the show was over. He chuckled at that and so did Amberlee.

"Good job. Nice to meet you I'm Amberlee." She told him.

"Thanks. I thought you needed some amusement you looked bored as hell." He told her then got this prickling feeling that someone was right behind him then he felt something brush across butt softly. He quickly turned around covering his ass and found Dajan looming over him. Yukina looked at him wide-eyed blushing before they narrowed and he breathed out, "Hentai." He swore the taller male looked amused.

"What language is that?" Amberlee asked and Yukina smiled at her and answered,

"Japanese."

"You're Japanese!" She said shocked.

"Why the shock?" he asked slightly offended.

"You're coloration is all wrong." She told him and he laughed.

"I'm Japanese and French. My brothers and I all take after our father's side. My mother couldn't get one of us to look like her to save her life." He laughed.

"Ah cool I took French for my ninth and tenth grade year you could help me brush up on it." Amberlee said excitedly.

"What languages do you know?" Dajan asked him curiously not that it showed much.

"I know English, Japanese, French, and Spanish." He told them smiling, then the two of them smirked at him.

"We both know three out of four of those." Amberlee told him. Yukina was about to comment but the coach let everyone know they had twenty minutes to change. Dajan got up so that he could get in a quick shower and change his clothes. Yukina unconsciously watched Dajan until he was at the locker room door, which is when he turned to Yukina and gave him coy smirk and licked his lips. Yukina bit his bottom lip at that and quickly turned back to Amberlee, who had watched the entire exchange, and smiled at her trying to will his blush away.

"So what do you think of Dajan?" Amberlee said with a knowing smile.

"Wha?! H-He's nice." Yukina told her and wanted to smack himself. The hell was he getting so flustered for he didn't stutter or blush. Amberlee watched him carefully and then her smile slipped and she sighed, shaking her head.

"That's kind of sad you don't even know." Amberlee groaned," This is going to be so complicated and I'm going to end up right in the middle of this."

"In the middle of what and what don't I know?" He asked her.

"You'll find out." She told him and she completely changed the subject to Lilium.

"So what's with you and the Chickidee up there? She's been watching you the whole time and you were up there with her earlier." Yukina looked confused until he saw Lilium at the top of the bleachers where he last seen her and he caught her gaze before he looked away and shook his head.

"Nothing." He told her.

"Didn't look like nothing I saw how you leaned into her earlier."

"Truth be told she was lying to me in my face and I was leaning in to make her think I was making a move then I was gonna tell her 'I don't like lying whores' that's all." He told Amberlee casually like he was telling her the weather for the day. Amberlee stared at him her expression unreadable.

"I know it was cruel but I really can't-" he was interrupted by Amberlee laughing.

"I would have loved to see the look on her face. The bitch preys on every new guy she thinks she can get something out of." Amberlee laughed.

"Really now? What about her brother?" Yukina asked curiously.

"No he's just a dick to everyone." She told him and turned to look at the locker room to see if Dajan had come out yet.

"So how'd you meet Dajan?" Amberlee asked. Yukina blushed and pointed to the bandage adorning his nose.

"He accidentally hit me in the face with the locker, then he helped me stop the bleeding which took 30 minutes, and after that he helped me clean myself up. Oh also he walked me to class and explained to the teacher why I was late." He told her and Amberlee smirked. She had a feeling that the locker hitting him in the face wasn't an accident Dajan had been in a bad mood this morning, but she was surprised that he had regretted it and tended to the injury he had caused. If it wasn't obvious before it was obvious now Dajan had a crush on the oblivious singer sitting next to her. Seriously he could read people like a book as far as she could tell yet he couldn't figure out he, himself, had a crush on Dajan or that Dajan liked him. She really wanted to beat him with her textbook right now. She noticed Dajan had come out with a towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand. Yukina stared as he came up the bleachers and Amberlee noticed his eye twitch. She wondered what his problem was but soon found out.

"What are you a child can't you even dry your hair properly you could get sick. Sit down." Yukina huffed and Dajan stared at him before sitting on the bleacher row below Yukina's and leaned back in between the shorter boy's legs. Yukina started carefully drying Dajan's hair keeping it from tangling and when he was done there was two minutes left in the class.

"Too bad your hair looks like who did it and why." Amberlee snickered.

"I got out the shower in a hurry and didn't comb my hair because the dick I live with told me that we were gonna be late." He growled. He gasped as cold water made contact with his hair and dripped down.

"My turn." Dajan told him and Yukina had to sit on the same seat in between Dajan's leg because the basketball player was too tall to lean over Yukina since he was so much shorter. Yukina sat pouting as Dajan was surprisingly gently in drying his hair. Amberlee handed Dajan a brush so he could detangle Yukina's hair after he was done drying the singer's hair, but the bell rung.

"Dammit." Yukina and Dajan breathed. Only to find out they had the next class together, Geometry Honors, and their teacher was absent leaving a substitute who didn't give to fucks as long as they didn't fuck or destroy anything. Dajan sat in a desk and Yukina sat between his legs so that he could finish drying his hair. He closed his eyes relaxing at the gentle touches and then the gentle tugs of the brush through his hair. He sighed when Dajan was done and just sat there a while longer since he was so comfortable. He could feel Dajan looking at him but when he opened his eyes Dajan was leaning over him and he was really close. Yukina squeaked before he scrambled away and sat in the desk in front of Dajan since the desk in front of Amberlee was taken by a really light skinned boy with pale blonde hair and the desk were in groups of four. Amberlee was talking to the boy even though his head was down. Amberlee looked up and smiled before saying in a teasing voice,

"Oh you lovebirds are finally done." Yukina blushed and quickly began to protest. Amberlee jst ignored him and Dajan had a smirk on his face that had Yukina itching to smack it off,

"This is Alrik." She said and the boy lifted his head up slowly. Yukina could already tell that the boy was lazy. The boy had freckles everywhere his face, neck, and arms was all Yukina could see but they were all covered in freckles. The boy stared at him with aqua green eyes and he was reminded of his older brother Astor because of the curly blonde hair and the freckles.

"Hey. I'm Yukina." He told the other boy.

"Yo." The boy replied and he had a European accent that Yukina couldn't place. "Before you ask I'm Teutonic and Black." The boy told him in a bored voice. Yukina shrugged and the boy stared at him and then said, "You look Asian but you look European also so I have to ask." Alrik muttered between yawns.

"I'm Japanese and French." Yukina told him with a laugh as he dug through his backpack. He looked confused and muttered, "How did this get in here?"

"What?" Amberlee asked and he pulled his PS Vita out of his backpack.

"Must have been when I hid it from my brothers." He thought out loud.

"What game do you have in there?" Alrik asked and suddenly looked wide awake. Yukina looked in and told him,

"Demon Gaze."

"That's a new one I haven't got yet. Is it good?" He asked.

"Find out for yourself." Yukina said and handed him the PS Vita. Alrik looked so happy that Yukina would have thought the boy just got laid. Amberlee laughed and said,

"He's gonna love you forever now this boy is the ultimate gamer. He plays any type of game to decide if it's worthwhile or not."

"I have all the new and old game systems."

"Like what?" Dajan asked.

"From the original Gameboy to the PS4" HE told them.

"Can I come live at your house?" Alrik asked looking at him like he was in love.

"Sure I got three extra bedrooms." Yukina laughed.

"Don't you have to ask your parents?" Amberlee chuckled.

"Why would I? I don't leave with them." He told them.

"Why?" Dajan asked.

"A little incident occurred and they made me move out." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do I want to know?" Alrik asked.

"Naw. I'm not telling anyway." He told them.

"So can we come over?" Amberlee asked and they all looked at him expectantly.

"Sure but I'm not allowed to drive so I have to wait for Ryoma."

"I can drive you." Dajan told him.

"Sure. Don't you have basketball practice?" He asked.

"All club activities were canceled today." Alrik explained as he stared intently at the game.

"Ah. I just remembered I need to go grocery shopping." He sighed.

"What's the problem?" Amberlee asked

"I'm making Ryoma pay, and he has the card."

"So get it from him." Dajan told him.

"Fine you guys are intent on making me go with you. I'll go get the card from Ryoma and I'll meet you guys Sheesh." Just as Yukina agreed the bell rang dismissing them to lunch. Thankfully they were allowed outside for lunch but first Yukina had to make a detour to warm up his food. The others went and got their lunch from the cafeteria. It turns out that the food was quality but of course Yukina preferred his own lunch from home. When they were seated outside at the table beneath the weeping willow tree then everyone was curious about Yukina's lunch.

" I have rice with, a variety of sushi, octopi shaped wieners, and sweet dangos since you're all so curious." He told them.

"Did you make that?" Amberlee asked.

"Yeah I do the cooking in the house." He told them. He was lifting his sushi to his mouth with his chopsticks before Dajan grabbed his wrist and redirected the sushi to his own mouth. Yukina stared at the basketball player in shock.

"Really?! Are you fucking kidding me, Dajan?" He snapped and turned just in time to see Alrik and Amberlee still a piece of sushi each for them.

"Stop!" He scowled and shielded his bento.

"No need to be so stingy." Alrik told him as he went back to his own lunch as well as the other two. He sighed in relief but as he was trying to eat his sushi again Dajan leaned over and ate his sushi again. He was busy yelling at Dajan as Amberlee and Alrik devoured the last four pieces of his sushi. He turned back to his bento and found his sushi had disappeared and the other two were innocently eating their own lunches. His eye twitched and he glared heatedly at them.

"Are you fucking serious right now who does that? You didn't even leave me one piece." He growled at them.

"I didn't do that." Alrik told him as he munched on his sandwich and picked up the game while he was chewing.

"Amberlee really, dude." He told her.

"Don't know what happened to it." She told him as she went back to her lasagna.

"So my fucking food just waltzed away." He told them and shook his head. He looked at Dajan who had finished his lunch and was looking at him expectantly. He ended up splitting his lunch with Dajan. The basketball player wouldn't eat it unless he feed it to him much to his embarrassment and he reluctantly complied for some reason he couldn't explain. When he was feeding Dajan the little fake octopus then Lilium came skipping over.

"Ah there you are Yuki Ryoma's been looking for you." She told him. His eyebrow twitched and he glared. Who the fuck gave her permission to call him Yuki? He hated that name unless someone in his family was calling him by it.

"If he wants me he can come find me." He told her coldly and she looked taken aback.

"Who's Ryoma?" Amberlee asked

"Haven't you been listening he's the person I've been living with and he's my-" Yukina was interrupted by Ryoma's voice calling him.

"Yes." He said turning to the redhead.

"I've been looking for you." He told him.

"So I've heard." The singer replied. Ryoma glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"We need to go grocery shopping and we need to buy dishes. We only have to ones we needed for you to make the simple lunches you made today."

"I know that Ryoma. I need the card these mofos want me to let them take me around and come home with me." Yukina told him.  
"No." Ryoma told him bluntly.

"Ciaran did you just tell me no." Yukina asked in a cheerful voice but the threat was clear to Ryoma.

"Eh heh I was just kidding sheesh no need to get so serious." He said pulling out his wallet and handing Yukina the card.

"Thanks. You know I love you right?" Yukina laughed, and put the card in his wallet missing the way that Dajan's eyes narrowed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah. The feelings mutual I'll see you at home." Ryoma said as he walked off. Lilium lingered and Amberlee glared at her.

"Is there something you need?" Amberlee asked and Lilium looked at Yukina. Yukina just looked at her before turning back to Dajan, who at some point had sat right beside him. Their shoulders were brushing and he was glaring at Lilium.

"Yukina told me earlier lying whores aren't his type." Yukina choked on the peach drink he was taking a sip of at the blunt statement. Lilium got wide-eyed and was about to say something but the bell rung and cut her off. She turned on her heels and stormed away.

"Damn Amberlee that was harsh." Alrik told her laughing but his eyes never left the game screen as they got up.

"I have economics next." Yukina told him.

"So do I." Dajan said as he picked up both their things. Amberlee and Alrik waved by to them as they walked in the opposite direction of Yukina and Dajan.


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 3-Meeting the Family

The rest of the day flew by since there were only two more periods after fifth. Yukina went to his locker disposing of all the textbooks he had received since he had no homework in them. The assignments he had been given were online and he'd do those later. Dajan was trailing behind him since they had stopped at his first. He was still trying to figure out at what point Dajan had gotten the basketball that was now tucked under his arm more than anything. They walked out the door leading to the outside. He followed Dajan to a white SUV and saw Amberlee and Alrik waiting.

"Where's my sister?" Dajan asked and unlocked the doors. Yukina pushed Amberlee out the way as she opened the passenger seat door and got in. Amberlee glared at him and he just smirked at her.

"That's how I felt about my food being stolen." He told her simply as he put on his seatbelt. Amberlee rolled her eyes and flicked him off as she climbed into the back seat.

"Where do you live?" Dajan asked him as he pulled off.

"Wichita Street." Yukina told him.

"Ah really Dajan live two streets over on Granada Ave." Amberlee told him.

"Yeah and I live on the street next to Dajan's Canova Cove." Alrik told him.

"I live across town." Amberlee told him simply. Yukina turned on the radio and found a good station. Yukina knew almost every song that came on and got Amberlee to sing along with several of them before Dajan pulled up to Walmart and parked.

"Since you need dishes." Dajan explained to him.

Yukina was the first to get out and hardly waited on the others to get out before making his way the entrance. Yukina loved supercenters there was a variety of so much stuff in one place. He grabbed a basket and made his way to where the food in the store was and decided to gather fruits and vegetables first. While he was checking out vegetables he heard Amberlee giggling and heard a basket moving fast. He turned to see Amberlee sitting in a basket while Alrik pushed her around. Yukina face-palmed at the sight. By the end of the trip then Amberlee and Alrik had switched someone's basket out with a basket full of condoms. Threw Skittles over the top of shelves and hit people before quickly moving. Played inside of tents, and put tampons in a man's basket. They also mixed ketchup and red food coloring on the floor in the women's feminine aisle. Yukina made note not to ever take the two idiots with him anywhere. They stopped after he went all mother hen on them yelling about home training.

"Father what's for dinner?" Alrik asked Dajan as they were making their way to the checkout lanes.

"Ask your Yukina." Dajan told him and Amberlee turned to Yukina smirking before saying, "Mother what's for dinner?" Yukina didn't know whether he should answer or not so he just sighed and told them.

"Baeckeoffe is gonna be the main course and for desert I'm making Choux." Yukina told them.

"Sounds foreign." Alrik told him.

"It's French food." Yukina told them as they finally made it to the checkout lane. It turns out the extra basket that Amberlee and Alrik had been playing with came in handy.

"I noticed you didn't buy any bread, Mom." Amberlee told him.

"I prefer to bake my own bread." He told them and they nodded their approval. Yukina had spent almost $700 worth of food. It had taken them a full hour and thirty minutes to get food and dishes. When they were loading the car security guards came out and they were asking people had they seen Amberlee and Alrik. The two had to hide in the car while Dajan and Yukina loaded the trunk with bags. When they got in and started the drive to Yukina's house it was 3:42. It took them fifteen minutes to get to Yukina's house and when they pulled into the large estate there were four extra cars at his house. He looked confused and got out. Dajan popped the trunk and Yukina heard the feet moving across the grass. Before he could look up he was swept off his feet and thrown over someone's shoulder. Whoever had him was spinning him around and he knew who it was. Not in the mood to play he brought his knees into the assailant's chest. He was instantly released and he dropped down landing on his knees. He picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Ow, Ow Aurelien no need to be so rough." The man gasped. He glared at the electric green eyed male.

"Shut up Aaron I've told you about treating me as though I'm a rag doll." Yukina snapped and pulled his brothers neck length blondish orangeish hair, "And don't call me that."

"Still rough around the edges." His oldest brother, Alaudi, said as he came across the yard. He was paler than Yukina and had blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Yukina just shrugged at the twenty-three-year-Old's statement. His other five brothers came out of the house to see what was going on and Alrik whistled.

"What?" Yukina asked.

"Your mom must of really been trying for that girl." Alrik counted.

"Naw just one of us to look like her." Adrien said quietly pushing a loose blonde curl back into its loose ponytail.

"Can you guys be useful for one in your lives, and help me with these bags?" Yukina asked. Everyone had to make to make three trips.

"What'd ya do buy the whole store." One of the twins asked. When they were finally done everyone helped put everything up where Yukina wanted it. When they were done everyone gathered in the living room.

"You want to do the honors of introducing everyone to each other." Aaron told Yukina though it was stated like a question. Yukina was sitting on the love seat with Amberlee and Alrik beside him while Dajan sat on the floor in between his legs. Four of his brothers were sitting on the couch. The twins were sharing and arm chair. The other was sitting Indian style on the floor next to Ryoma who was in the other arm chair.

"Sure the one with the straight short blonde hair, blue eyes, and the mole under his left eye is my oldest brother Alaudi. He's twenty-three. The one beside him with the retarded hair color that's a mixture of blonde and orange in different places, with the two ear piercing, and green eyes is my second oldest brother, Aaron. He's twenty-two. The quiet one beside him with curly platinum blonde hair in the shoulder length ponytail, and light green eyes is my third oldest brother, Adrien. He's twenty one, and he had a paw shaped birth mark on his neck. The one beside him with the light blue eyes, curly blonde shoulder length hair, and all the freckles is the third youngest out of the eight of us, Astor. He doesn't say much and he's nineteen." Yukina said pointing to them individually then pointed to the twins, "The two over there that need serious freaking haircuts since there hair touches there waist with the same hair color as me, with the turquoise eyes are the twins. The one who looks like he didn't comb his hair and just put it in a ponytail that's actually sitting in the chair is Alexandre. The one sitting in his lap with the neat ponytail is Alexis, their twenty. The one sitting on the floor with the little brown pineapple ponytail, and the green eyes by Ryoma is the second youngest Aubrey. He's eighteen." Yukina told them.

"So you're the youngest." Amberlee asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Yukina shrugged.

"So why does everyone have a French name that starts with an A and you're name Yukina?" Alrik asked.

"Yukina's his middle name." Alexandre told them.

"Isn't that right, Aurelien." Alexis said smirking.

"Aurelian?" Amberlee questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes that's my first name but I prefer to go by my middle name, Yukina." Explained as the other two looked at him also.

"Okay now introduce them."

"The only girl is Amberlee. The one still into my game is Alrik. The one sitting on the floor is Dajan." Yukina said. Amberlee waved, Alrik did a head nod, and Dajan just stared at them.

"I need to start dinner." Yukina told them as he looked at the clock on the wall. He got up and Dajan followed right behind him. When they had disappeared into the kitchen everyone looked at each other until Aubrey broke the silence,

"They're totally gonna end up together." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to play Mario on the Wii we've got four steering wheels." Ryoma asked instantly Amberlee, Aubrey, and Astor jumped up and grabbed the other three. By the time Yukina came back after all the food was cooking Astor, Alrik, Alaudi, and Adrien were playing.

"The losers pass and so far Astor hasn't lost." Amberlee explained as she pouted.

When Astor won again then Dajan, Yukina, and Alexis grabbed the losers' wheels. Yukina and Alexis were putting sailor to shame with their colorful language. Astor and Dajan were glaring at the screen. The two of them were going tic for tac at 1st place. Everyone couldn't tell who was going to win as they watched on. By the end of the race Dajan won by a few nanoseconds which had everyone staring at the screen in disbelief.

"I didn't even know you could win by nanoseconds." Alexander said.

"Let them go against each other one on one." Adrien told everyone silently and no one rejected the idea since everyone was curious to see how it would turn out. Yukina got up to check on the food and add a few things to the Baeckeoffe. Yukina came back and they had tied with each other. After six more rounds they had each won three times each. Yukina found it very amusing seeing as Astor always won and now he had some competition.

Yukina laughed as the two of them glared at each other, then they both smirked and fist bumped.

Yukina got up to go check on the food and Dajan was right behind him. He glanced back and shook his head smiling he was starting to get used to the Spanish boy trailing him like his shadow. He wondered why the boy was so intent on following him. Then again he could just be trailing him to the kitchen so that he could be the first to get food. Yukina put on his oven mitts and pulled the tray of Choux out first and then checked the Baeckeoffe. He decided to give it another ten minutes so he looked at Dajan, who was leaning against the counter next to him.

"Can you help me set the table and the island for everyone?" Yukina asked and Dajan nodded opening the cabinets to pull out the plates, and cups.

"There are twelve of us." Yukina reminded him as he pulled out the silverware and the placemats. He went and set up the placemats and the silverware while Dajan trailed behind him setting down the plates and the cups when they were done then Yukina took the Baeckeoffe out of the oven to let it cool. Yukina walked back into the living room and they were playing Call of Duty on the PS4.

"Alright cut off the game and everyone wash their hands." He told them. When they didn't move he went and stood in front of the T.V with his hands on his hips.

"I will unhook this motherfucking game and you will lose all your progress." Yukina warned them.

"NOOO!" They yelled and hurriedly paused the game.

"Good now hurry and wash your hands while I distribute food." Yukina told them.

"Yes Mother." All of them droned and got up filing to the bathrooms.

"I see that's what you're called no matter who you're with." Dajan told him from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Sadly yes." Yukina sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"I see you as more of a wife." Dajan told him smirking and Yukina blushed.

"That's not any better." Yukina said and punched Dajan in the stomach since he couldn't really reach the teen's chest without swinging upwards. Dajan grunted at the impact and grabbed Yukina's wrist yanking the shorter teen into him.

"That actually hurt, Wife, what are you going to do to make it better." Dajan teased. Yukina's face heated up even more, and Dajan forced him back so that he was in between Dajan and the counter.

"I-idiot don't-" Yukina was cut off by a voice coming by the twins coming running in Alexis yelling,

"No don't do it in the kitchen. It's unsanitary." Yukina glared heatedly at the younger twin and shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. The others were coming into the kitchen since they were curious about what was going on. They smirked as Yukina removed himself from inn between the counter and the taller male.

"Are you an idiot, baby brother?" Alexandre asked and flicked Yukina in the forehead.

"He is when it comes to things involving himself." Alaudi answered.

"Kept talking and I'll lock you up and starve you to death." Yukina told them in a deadpan voice. His brothers shut up knowing he was serious. Yukina made everyone sit down, so that he could serve them with no problem. He fixed everyone's plates according to their appetite. When everyone else had their food and was seated Yukina sat down with his own plate and began eating. He assumed it was delicious because everyone was chowing down mumbling to themselves. He laughed and then Amberlee broke the silence.

"Yukina earlier you said you weren't allowed to drive. So that means you can you're just not allowed."

"Yeah my dad kinda sorta taught me." He told her.

"Bullshit. That was not teaching." Aaron blurted.

"What'd he do?" Alrik asked.

"He made the police chase each one of us once we turned eighteen." Alaudi explained.

"What?!" Amberlee and Alrik said but Dajan just raised an eyebrow.

"Yea the rule was if you got caught then he had your bail money." Aubrey told them.

"And if you didn't?" Dajan asked.

"The money went down on a car." Adrien told him.

"Astor lost the cops in fifteen minutes." Alexis told them.

"Me and Alexis went at the same time we caused double the trouble for the police." Alexandre laughed.

"Two high speed road chases in one day." Aaron reminded.

"Aaron is the only one that got caught." Alaudi told them.

"I almost ran over a puppy." Aaron told them in his defense.

"You almost ran over civilians but you were worried about the dog." Astor mumbled.

"Hey the people could have moved the fuck out the way if they got hit it was their own fault but the puppy didn't know any better." Aaron protested.

"Your dad is extreme." Amberlee told them.

"We know." They said.

"He taught us how to fight by giving us basic instruction and demonstrations then sent people after us." Aubrey sighed.

"He sent a bodybuilder after me. He threw rocks at the guy then blamed it on me." Alexis whined.

"You seem to forget he had the Mafia after me I still have to watch my back to this day." Astor told his brother.

"Cause you kept kicking every normal person's ass." Alexandre said after he swallowed his food.

"Anything you're not good at?" Dajan asked Astor.

"Swimming." Astor whispered and shivered at the memory.

"How'd he teach you guys to swim."

"Took us out on one of the yachts and gave us basic swimming instructions, tied a rope around our ankle, and then pushed us overboard." Adrien explained.

"Astor's came undone and he almost drowned so now he's scared of water." Aubrey told them.

"I stay the hell out of dodge of water after that too." Amberlee admitted.

"Their dad is psycho." Ryoma told them.

Everyone was done by that point and Yukina looked at Ryoma.

"It's your week to do the dishes."

"I know I'll do them later." Ryoma groaned.

Yukina glared but decided not to comment as he let everyone eat the Choux. He was stuffing his mouth when he noticed Dajan wasn't eating any but was just watching him instead. When Yukina swallowed all of the pastry he asked Dajan,

"Why aren't you eating any?"

"I don't like sweet foods that much." Dajan told him.

"Ah but it's good try it." Yukina told him and one up to Dajan's mouth, "Please?"

Dajan sighed and he opened his mouth and took a bite. Yukina ate the other half and Dajan smirked

"It's good I just don't like sweet food." He told Yukina and ruffled his hair. Yukina blushed and turned away to keep his face hidden and continues to eat his desserts. When the desserts were all gone then it was getting pretty late and everyone left. Once Yukina made sure Ryoma had done the dishes properly he headed to his room. He stripped and got under his covers before falling asleep instantly.


	4. Shitty Day

Chapter 4-Shitty Day

My original chapter 4 got stolen by some anus at my school, who stole my USB drive.

Yukina woke up with a groan and turned on his side to peer at the clock and sighed when he realized it read 3:17. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up and went about his normal routine. While he was in the shower his foot slipped and he busted his ass on the hard shower floor, which resulted in bruising later. While in the shower when he was about to wash his hair he was out of shampoo and conditioner, so he had to get out of the shower, and go get Ryoma's shampoo which much to his irritation made his naturally curls show in his hair. He got out of the shower and went about the rest of his morning routine, naked until he entered his room and opened his drawers. Yukina pulled out a red short sleeved shirt with a golden tribal phoenix in it, golden skinny jeans, and golden socks. He was about to get dressed when he realized that he didn't have any underwear out. He rummaged through his top drawer, where he keeps his socks, underwear, and undershirts, only to come up empty handed. He slammed the drawer shut and got dressed anyway. He walked over to his shelves that displayed his headphones and picked out the pair the golden headband, red caps, with golden flame like designs on the red. He sighed trying to calm down and decided that he would be fine after listening to some music. He turned on his music, and the music came out distant in one headphone and no sound at all came out of the other earphone.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled exasperated. The headphones were relatively new he had only gotten to wear them about three times and now they were magically broken. This meant either someone had been screwing with his stuff, or it got damaged during the move. He ripped the headphones off his head and opted to throw the headphones across the room into the garbage can. He turned back to his shelves and pulled off the red headphones, with the golden apple on the caps. He sighed and shook his head, 'I'll have to make a new pair.' He thought. Now fully clothed, for the most part, and with his clothes fully on then he went to the kitchen to make the lunch for the day. He had already decided on Spanish Pisto Manchego, so he got out tomatoes, onions, green peppers, red peppers, garlic, olive oil, courgette, garlic, olive oil, sugar, salt, pepper. Yukina got out a pot to boil water to dip the tomatoes in. While waiting for the water to boil he took out the cutting board and a knife to start slicing the onions, and garlic up. He started to get distracted by his thoughts, and wasn't playing attention, which he instantly regretted when pain suddenly erupted from his hand. He cursed as he held his hand and quickly ran over to the sink before the blood could get on anything. He winced when the water hit the cut. From what he could tell it was pretty deep considering the knife was brand new, He had to stop and go to the bathroom to wrap disinfect his hand before he wrapped his hand up in gauze. He returned to the kitchen and got a new knife tossing the one that cut him into the sink. He resumed cooking, and had almost everything cut up by the time the water was boiling. Yukina absentmindedly scrolled through his songs as he hovered over the pot. A sharp pain ran through his hand, and he temporarily lost his grip on his phone, and it ended up landing in the pot of boiling water. It took him a moment to process what happened before he quickly ran over to the drawer where they kept the kitchen utensils and grabbed the tongs after a moment he managed to fish his phone out of the water. By the time he had managed to retrieve his phone from the water it was done for. He tossed the now useless phone on the counter he poured the water out of the pot and put in new water. By the time he was done with the lunch he had about two hours before he had to wake up Ryoma. He made fruit pancakes, fruit parfait, and sausages. He even had time to make croquetas. When the time was upon him to go wake up the slumbering redhead he was pissed beyond measures. He stomped upstairs and flung Ryoma's door opened. Even though the door had smacked the wall loudly the older teen didn't even stir. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the male.

"GET UP" he yelled. Ryoma didn't even give any sign that he had heard Yukina. Yukina's eyebrow twitched and he moved forward to Ryoma to shake him roughly and call his name. Ryoma turned over and swatted Yukina's hand away before he buried his face in his pillow. He glared before he walked back over to the door then turned and started running. He jumped and successfully dropkicked Ryoma out of his bed onto the hardwood floor. He smirked maliciously when he heard the boy yelp as his body left the comfortable bed and made contact with the unforgiving, cold floor. Ryoma popped up from the floor and yelled at Yukina,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GET READY." Yukina yelled back before storming out of the room. The redhead stared after Yukina like he was crazy before he shook his head, and went into his bathroom. When Ryoma was finally ready twenty minutes later and went on a hunt for Yukina through the large house. Ryoma found him in cradling his hand under rushing water. The water was turning blood red the moment it hit the younger male's hand. Ryoma walked over and gently pulled Yukina's hand from under the water but held it over the sink since blood seemed to be gushing nonstop out of the wound. Ryoma examined the deep wound on his housemate's palm.

"How did you do this?" Ryoma asked, and Yukina just scowled before he yanked his hand away, applied ointment, and started rewrapping his hand. "You're going to need stitches."

"It's fucking fine." Yukina snipped lightly.

'It is not as you say 'fucking fine' this is serious." Ryoma told him. He managed to convince the bronze haired male to let him take him to the hospital to get stitches. They didn't get to school until 9:12. Since they were technically their own guardians they were allowed to sign themselves into school with an excuse from the hospital. He walked to choir in oozing a menacing aura all around him. He was allowed by the choir director to sit away from the class, who happily moved away. He was emitting a look-at-me-and-I'll-fucking-destroy-you aura. When the bell rung he was less than happy to go to gym. He didn't feel like dealing with the strange feelings that happened whenever he was around Dajan. Yukina stomped into the locker room and found himself a nice little corner to sulk in as he started to strip. He stripped off his shirt to replace it with a red muscle shirt that showed off the top of the tattoo on his back. He felt eyes on him every moment he was changing even as the others started filing out. He was about to strip out of his pants when he remembered he didn't have on underwear and the person watching him hadn't stop staring yet. A shadow blocked his light and he quickly turned around to snap at the person who didn't take a hint that he was in a bad mood, but the angry outburst died on his lips when he came face to face with Dajan. He jumped back as the tall Spaniard leaned over him keeping him against the wall.

"Oh it's _you_." Yukina sighed irritated and Dajan raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"What's wrong?" Dajan asked him.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" Yukina growled.

"What's wrong?" Dajan asked him again calmly.

"It's none of your fucking business." Yukina told him and tried to move away but Dajan just blocked his path.

"_You_ are _my _business." Dajan told him. Yukina felt his heart flutter and his face heat up, but his scowl of anger and frustration never left.

"Fine! You wanna know? You really wanna fucking know?" Yukina snapped, and Dajan nodded his head. "I woke up at three o'clock in the morning, I fell and busted my ass while I was in the shower, and I ran out of my usual shampoo that keeps my hair straight and spiky, so now it's all fucking curly, and shit. I couldn't find any of my underwear, and my headphones that were practically new were fucking broken, and I dropped my phone . I cut myself by accident while making lunch this morning, and I had to spend almost three fucking hours in the fucking hospital." He vented.

Dajan would have smirked if he wasn't sure that the smaller male would try to castrate him if he showed the slightest sign of amusement. Dajan reached down and grabbed Yukina's injured hand that was wrapped up to keep it from getting dirty. Yukina was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing and yank his hand away, but Dajan pressed his lips over the injured area of his hand and gave him a small charming smile that took Yukina's breath away.

"I sorry to hear you've hand such a terrible morning, mi pequeño pájaro de la canción" Dajan said in a low voice. Yukina's face was starting to heat up like a Christmas Tree, and Dajan reached forward and ran a large hand through Yukina's hair then caressed his face, before whispering, "Don't worry, Te ves Hermosa, Wife." Yukina's face was crimson at this point and Dajan chuckled a little at how wide Yukina's eyes were and his lips were slightly parted. Dajan was tempted to see how much redder he could get Yukina to turn with words that were much less innocent than the words that he wanted to say to the boy. He turned around telling Yukina to get dressed before he left out. Yukina slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He gathered his bearings before he finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker room. He quickly joined the group running, and it didn't take Dajan long to quickly attach himself to his side. When they were finished running the coach announced that they would be playing dodge ball. A malevolent smirk crawled across Yukina's lips and he was eager to play. Dajan and he ended up on opposite teams, and Lilium ended up on Dajan's team also, much to the tan boy's dismay. When the game started Yukina was the first person to get a ball. He instantly threw the ball aiming at a lanky Canadian boy, who quickly moved out of the way and a dark aired girl got nailed in the stomach with the ball. His smirk widened as she heaved out air harshly like she was going to throw up before she crumpled to the ground. The Canadian boy and a Jamaican girl had to help her up. Everyone that knew he threw the ball stared at him in shock. He shrugged and continued throwing balls at people. It seemed that his hands were never empty. Soon almost everyone on the opposite team was targeting him either he dodged the ball and smacked them with a ball, caught it, or deflected it with another ball. He was mainly aiming at Dajan as payback for getting him so flustered earlier, but the tall boy was a surprisingly hard target to hit. He was very swift on his feet despite his size, but Yukina should have expected it since the boy was a basketball player. When he aimed at Dajan again the boy moved again, but this time Lilium was behind him, and where Dajan's stomach should have been Lilium's face was. Yukina had put a lot of force into the ball despite using his non-dominant hand. The proof behind that was that the snap of bone that came from her face. The girl was now withering on the floor screaming bloody murder. Yukina turned to the sound of deep, rich laughter caused him to turn. He was pleasantly surprised to see Dajan laughing. He walked over to

Dajan and lightly punched the boy in his chest, and lightly chided him, "Don't laugh, Dajan." The Spanish boy quieted down and led Yukina over to the bleachers. Yukina insisted on sitting away from them and glare quietly off into the distance.

"What's wrong with him?" Amberlee asked.

"Two injuries, his phone drowned, headphones broke, etc." Dajan summarized. Amberlee just nodded and started talking to Dajan. Dajan listened to her glancing at Yukina constantly. He smirked and thought of an idea.

"Wife." He called and Yukina instantly snapped out of his daze to look at him. Amberlee's lips split into an amused grin. Yukina quickly realized his mistake and turned his head around. He sneaked a peek at Dajan out the corner of his eye and Dajan made a gesture for him to come over to him. Yukina humphed and turned his head away from the teen. Dajan shook his head at the singer's antics and got up. He walked over to Yukina and quickly scooped him up into his arms. Yukina protested, but didn't try and break free. He attributed it to the fact that he simply didn't want to fall or anything nothing more, nothing less. Yukina blushed when Dajan sat down and he was in the other boy's lap. He quickly scrambled out of Dajan's lap, but he didn't get far because Dajan pulled him back this time to sit in between his legs. Yukina tried to escape several times but Dajan wouldn't let him escape so he simply decided to let the basketball player have his way. He relaxed into the taller male's chest when Dajan started playing with his hair. He opted to keep quiet when Dajan started talking to Amberlee, who was nodding and taking pictures. She had already advertised Dajan and Yukina as a pairing to her club members now all she had to do was gather merchandise. Yukina felt himself getting tired since he had been up since three, and the morning had been filled with nothing but trouble so far. He woke up when the shrill bell suddenly rang. He pushed himself up, and grabbed his stuff. He tried to leave Dajan and Amberlee behind but it didn't exactly work out since Dajan was tall and Amberlee was used to walking fast in order to keep up with Dajan. Their teacher was actually there today and had prepared a decent lesson for them. Yukina had a little trouble keeping up with all the different transformation rules. Translations, dilations, and so forth had different rules but it seemed like they all blurred together in his mind. He was aware of all the subtle touches that Dajan was keeping up: brushing their shoulders or arms, his knee touching his, his hand sweeping over his hand, etc. Yukina was glad Alrik didn't comment on their closeness even though he raised an eyebrow at the behavior at first after Yukina had warded off Dajan's touches persistently each time. Alrik looked like a kicked puppy since he couldn't play Yukina's game because he wouldn't give it to him and the teacher was there. Yukina was relieved when the lunch bell rung. He tried to leave the trio behind, but the oversized fucker, Yukina's opinion, wouldn't let him stray away. When he had retrieved and heated the lunches then he met them at the usual spot. Yukina saw their anticipation as he opened his lunch, and he stopped to pull out three more lunch containers out. The trio looked surprised but grateful for his thoughtfulness. Yukina just rolled his eyes at Amberlee and Alrik declaring they loved him while Dajan just thanked him quietly.

"It's empanadillas with Spanish pisto manchego inside." He informed them. The two pale members of the duo dug in after Amberlee looked in between the food and Dajan wiggling her eyebrows at Yukina who rolled his eyes. Dajan looked at the food like he was judging it.

"What it's not like I poisoned it." Yukina snarled.

"No Dajan's just picky about whose Spanish food he eats. Yukina picked up one of the empanadillas and pressed it against the male's lips. Dajan opened his mouth and took a bite. He chewed it carefully giving Yukina a scrutinizing look, before he quickly finished it off. Yukina's eyes widened and his blush flared up when Dajan's lips and tongue brushed his fingertips. A little of the pisto manchego had gotten on Yukina's fingers so Dajan took the green eyed male's hand and licked his fingertips and then kissed them lightly. They stared at each other until Amberlee's giggles broke the moment; unbeknownst to them Amberlee had recorded the entire exchange. Yukina's face was cherry red again and he snatched his hand away. Dajan smirked before he went back to eating as though nothing had happened. Yukina held his hand to his heart trying to calm down the pounding organ. He wondered why he didn't mind knowing he should. Hell he should be disgusted that another male just practically molested his hand, but he wasn't. He just decided he was just comfortable with Dajan, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him that, that wasn't the case it was something more. The rest of lunch went on uneventful besides Dajan stealing from everyone else lunch it seemed that Yukina had underestimated the basketball player's appetite. When the bell was only five minutes away from ending Dajan had managed to get Yukina to lighten up some so that he talked a little to Amberlee and loaned Alrik his game. Yukina's mood instantly dropped back to subzero when a annoyingly happy voice called him 'Yuki'. He turned to see the orange haired girl running towards their table. Amberlee was going to intervene, but the look on Yukina's face told her she did not want to step into this. Since Yukina was occupied Dajan took that moment to slip his hand into Yukina's. Lilium came to a stop at the end of the table where Yukina was sitted.

"First don't fucking call me Yuki I hate that damn name. Secondly, why the fuck are you bothering me." Yukina growled. Lilium looked taken aback by his hostile attitude, but she maintained he smile and had the audacity to say to Yukina in her happy and now nasally voice, "Well since you hurt me then I think you should make it up to me by hanging out we me after school. I promise you it'll be _fun_."

"Fuck no." he told her simply and turned away.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Are you stupid I said 'fuck no'. Also I'll take injuring you as compensation for you lying in my face yesterday." He told her briskly like she was wasting his time. She looked completely shocked at the turn of events.

"Sorry you caught him on a bad day Chickidee." Amberlee laughed. Lilium was about to respond but the bell rang and she turned and stormed off towards the building. The rest the day went by quickly. He didn't feel like dealing with people so he didn't go to the theatre/ choir/ dance club in the auditorium. He instead went into the gym where the basketball time was practicing. He hadn't meant to go in there he just kinda sorta ended up in there. He convinced himself it wasn't because he wanted to see Dajan that would be absurd. Then he remembered the croquetas he had made. That was a good reason for why he would go into the gym. He sat and searched the court for the tall male. He didn't see Dajan and assumed the teen was still in the locker room. He wondered how long Ryoma's after school activity would last whatever activity he was involved in. He saw the locker room door open and snapped out of his daze. Dajan walked out of the locker room with a few of his other teammates. Around his teammates Dajan didn't seem as tall as he did with Amberlee, Alrik, and him. A blonde he had noticed earlier called out to Dajan playfully saying, "Yo Dajan you're wife's here." Yukina's face heated up when all of the players turned to look at him since he was the only one in the bleachers. Dajan smirked and he walked across the gym to where Yukina was seated.

"What are you doing here?" Dajan asked him curiously, and the platinum blonde from earlier came bounding up jumping all over Dajan.

"Hey there what's your name? When are you and Dajan going to officially get mar-umph" the male held his stomach when Dajan's elbow made contact with it. Yukina's lips twitched into a smile briefly before he went back to looking agitated and embarrassed.

"My name is Yukina." He snipped.

"I expected your wife to be nicer." He pouted rubbing his stomach.

"He's in a bad mood today."

"What's you do didn't give him any-" he was cut off once again when Dajan elbowed him in the stomach fully aware of what his teammate meant.

"This idiot is Aloysius." Dajan told him.

"But I pefer Alois it's pretty close." He laughed rubbing his stomach. Yukina just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm Yukina." He told the bubbly boy. Dajan questioned him again about why he was there and Yukina blushed, and quickly started digging through his bag. "I-I brought you some snacks." He told them pulling out the container and shoved them into Dajan's hands. "

"Such a good wife." The blonde laughed. Yukina blushed intensely and Dajan held the container in one hand and ruffled Yukina's hair with his other hand. Yukina looked at the ground embarrassed and Dajan's coach called all of the players to the floor. Yukina stayed until Ryoma hunted him down and left.


End file.
